


Make The Yuletide Gay

by LightsOut



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is wonderfully cheesy and Phil isn't as serious as he pretends to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make The Yuletide Gay

Phil almost turned around and walked home. It was too early in the morning for the antics that involved SHIELD and Christmas. Instead of acting on his first impulse, which was to leave, he stepped inside the building. Hung down from the ceiling were signs leading away from the front doors. Phil walked towards his office and the signs led the way.

 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yuletide_

Phil stopped in front of the door to his office and figured that the signs continued around the corner. What he didn’t expect was to find Agent Clint Barton standing in the middle of his office with the next word to the Christmas song hung around his neck.

 

_Gay_

Phil kept his expression neutral, “Is this you coming out agent Barton or is there a different reason for why you’re standing in my office?”

Clint pulled off the sign and dropped it onto Phil’s desk, “I came out ages ago, sir. This is me asking you out on a date.”

Phil was completely surprised, “What?”

Clint handed Phil a sheet of paper. Phil glanced at it and frowned, “You’re being promoted to a specialist?”

Clint grinned, “Yeah, we’re at the same clearance level now, sir, and Nat combed the fraternization policies pretty closely. She handed me the cliff notes version. So, would you like to go out on a date with me or have I read the situation completely wrong?”

Phil was thrown off guard which was a rare occurrence, “Why?”

Phil cringed in embarrassment. The panicked question wasn’t his smoothest moment.

Clint gave him a genuine smile, “Because I’ve wanted to ask you out for at least a year and those suits shouldn’t be as sexy as they are.”

Phil was starting to get a headache. It was all too much before his second cup of coffee, “Yes. I will go on a date with you. Now get out of my office and make a junior agent find me some decent coffee. And take down those signs.”

Clint grinned, “Great. I’ll pick you up after work and we can get some dinner. Nat says that you like Italian food so I found a nice place. See you later, sir.”

Clint left and Phil closed his eyes, “A date with Clint. Alright, not the worst Christmas present. Nick’s upped his game this year with giving out a promotion.”

Phil sat behind his computer, smirking at the sign that was still sitting on his desk, and he resigned himself to spending the morning on Amazon. He refused to let Nick win their Christmas gift war.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone xxx


End file.
